


Mykonos

by L82dparty



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Junksen - Freeform, Sweet confession fluff, embrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/pseuds/L82dparty
Summary: A sweet little fluffy  “mighta happened” confession set post pp3. This was posted to tumblr as a “thank you” for 200 followers. I appreciate every reader.I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.All mistakes are mine (=
Relationships: Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Series: One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Mykonos

“I’m sorry, my Greek is terrible. Do you speak English?”

Aubrey only half overheard the conversation inside the cafe, but her ears pricked at the voice. She turned her head and saw the back of a tall, lanky brunette. Aubrey stood and called softly, “Emily?”

The brunette turned and her face lit up. “Aubrey!” Emily nearly bounced over to the blonde standing near an outside table.

“What are you doing here?” Aubrey held her arms out for a hug and to take the sting from her words.

“Looking for you,” Emily admitted as the two embraced.

They held each other briefly before Aubrey broke the hug and gestured for Emily to sit. The waiter paused while passing by and Aubrey ordered coffee and breakfast for them both. “I’m assuming you didn’t eat?”

Emily shook her head, all the while beaming at her friend. “I forgot.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Aubrey didn’t wait for the answer, “now, tell me for real. What are you doing here? School isn’t over yet.”

Emily’s cheeks turned pink. “No, it isn’t. I asked for an emergency withdrawal. I can finish my classes as late as Christmas with no penalty.”

Aubrey’s face paled, “what’s wrong, Emily? What’s happened?”

Emily groaned, “I am so doing everything wrong. This is not how I planned this.”

“Emily,” Aubrey leaned across the table and took up both of Emily’s hands, “what happened? Are your folks all right. Did something happen at school?” She felt a knot in her stomach. “Oh, god, something happened to one of the Bellas?”

“No!” Emily replied forcefully. “Oh, my stars, Aubrey, give me a chance?”

Aubrey clamped her lips tightly but did not release Emily’s hands even when the food and coffee arrived. Emily blushed a deeper pink and smiled nervously at the waiter, who winked at her. She looked back at Aubrey, “everyone is fine. I just,” she sighed heavily.

Aubrey tried to be patient. She rubbed the back of Emily’s hand gently.

Emily took a deep breath. “I was having a hard time concentrating. I gave up being captain of the Bellas. They really stepped up, by the way.” She knew she was stalling. “I started to get behind on my classes and couldn’t seem to stay motivated to study for the GRE. Finally, I called my mom.”

Aubrey felt some of her tension ease as she realized there seemed to be nothing physical wrong with anyone Emily cared about. “What did your mom say?”

“She suggested I talk to you,” Emily smiled shyly. “She also suggested I take some time off to decide what I really want.”

“You could have called, Em. You didn’t have to fly out here.” Aubrey was still worried, “why did she want you to talk to me?”

Emily looked down at their intertwined hands. “You were there the whole tour. She said you would understand the best.”

Aubrey’s stomach tightened again. “Oh, Em, is this about the kidnapping?”

“Sort of?” Emily leaned her head back and looked up into the blue Greek sky. “God, I am doing this wrong.” She brought her eyes back to Aubrey, “can we start over? Can you just be happy to see me and we have breakfast and talk later?”

It was Aubrey’s turn to blush. “Of course, I’m sorry.” She released Emily’s hand and passed the creamer. She poured some sugar in her coffee and tried to think of something safe to talk about. “You said the girls stepped up. Did you do well at ICCAs?”

Emily smiled and stirred her coffee. “We won. After I stepped down, they decided to use Flashlight as a farewell to me. It was legal, since Jesse J covered it after worlds.”

Aubrey smiled warmly, “I’m so happy for you, Emily. At least you got to end your Bella career on a high note.”

The two then talked about Greece, the ocean, and Aubrey’s first and last experience as a doula.

“What do you mean? I thought you came here specifically to become a doula.”

“I did,” Aubrey laughed. “Did you know there are a great many bodily fluids associated with childbirth? I was doing fine in the weeks leading up to the actual delivery date. The day of, however, the smells and sights that accompanied the event did in my wimpy stomach. Someone had to take over for me while I prayed to the porcelain gods - which I should warn you look quite different unless you are in the touristy part of town.”

“Oh, Bree,” Emily tried not to laugh. “I’m so sorry! But you are still enjoying being here?”

Aubrey nodded, “I teach yoga, mostly to English speaking tourists, and the cafe owner lets me play that old stand up once in a while.” She looked down at her now empty plate. “I am not the general’s daughter here, nor the aca-nazi. I’m just one of many crazy Americans.”

Emily nodded but didn’t say anything else. Finally, she asked, “Can we take a walk? I’d like to see this island of yours.”

Aubrey smiled and paid the bill. They stood up and walked away from the cafe and closer to the ocean. “There isn’t much on this side of the island. Oh, I forgot to ask: where are you staying?”

“Hotel Tagoo. It has reasonable prices but good reviews.” Emily slipped her hand into Aubrey’s and laced their fingers. “I missed you.”

Aubrey felt her throat tighten and her hand tingle. “I’ve missed you too.” 

They walked in silence and listened to the water lap against the shore. Finally, Emily took a deep breath and stopped walking, pulling Aubrey to a stop as well. “So, I promised I would tell you the rest.” When Aubrey nodded, Emily reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Aubrey’s ear. “I realized when we were all sitting on that deck that I was more scared for you than I was for me.”

“Em,”

“Let me finish, please?” Emily bit her lower lip. “I tried to pretend it was just the moment. I tried to convince myself it was just the unusual circumstances. But as I told my mom about the trip I realized that the entire time, the only person I cared about was you. I looked to you when I thought the Bellas were not including me. I was crushed when you got mad at me during the riff off.”

“I wasn’t mad,” Aubrey tried to break in.

“Please?” When Aubrey subsided again, Emily continued. “I wanted us to impress Khaled because I couldn’t bear the thought that he didn’t think highly of the Bellas, of you. I was upset for you when your dad let you down. I was terrified you would be hurt when the suite caught fire. But when Amy broke through the ceiling, and you were too far from the railing, my heart nearly stopped. I didn’t even think; I just went back for you.” She looked down at the hand she held and wrapped it up between her hands. “I couldn’t concentrate when I got back to school because it didn’t feel real.” She looked up again to Aubrey, “you weren’t there.”

Aubrey had stopped being able to breath some time ago. Never had she expected such a confession from someone she cared about so deeply. “Em, I.”

Emily stepped closer and released the hold she had on Aubrey’s hand. She lifted her right hand and placed it on Aubrey’s cheek. “I get it. I’m a kid. You want to let me down easy. Only one of the many things I love about you. But, before you do, may I kiss you? Just once?”

Aubrey swallowed, unable to speak, but she nodded. When Emily’s lips touched hers so tenderly, Aubrey sobbed. Her arms almost involuntarily moved from their place at her side and slipped around Emily’s waist. She hiccuped as she nibbled at Emily’s lower lip. And when she finally broke the kiss because she couldn’t stop crying, she rested her head on Emily’s shoulder.

“Aubrey?” Emily was panicked. “Aubs? What’s wrong? I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, what did I? Oh god, I’m an idiot.”

Aubrey kept shaking her head but Emily was not getting the message. She finally managed to squeak out, “you are not an idiot, Em. I love you too.”

Emily stopped babbling and inhaled sharply. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey pulled back to look into the dark brown eyes, a smile appearing despite the tears in her face. She placed her hand on Emily’s face and traced her lips with a thumb. “You are the most amazing woman I have ever met.”

“I’m just a stupid,”

“Hey,” Aubrey stopped moving her thumb and placed it over Emily’s lips to make her stop talking, “I won’t have you saying bad things about my girl.”

“Am I?” Emily smiled, tears stinging her eyes.

“Emily Junk, you have always been my girl.” Aubrey rested her head again. “I just didn’t think you would ever feel the same.”

Emily tightened her grip around Aubrey, as if she would never let go.

Maybe she wouldn’t.


End file.
